The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion element suitable for use, for example, in radiographic imagers and touch sensors and a photoelectric converter using the same.
Recent years have seen the use of PIN (Positive Intrinsic Negative Diode) photodiodes in radiographic imagers and touch sensors as photoelectric conversion elements. These PIN photodiodes have a so-called i-type semiconductor layer sandwiched between p- and n-type semiconductor layers, thus allowing for extraction of a signal charge commensurate with the amount of incident light (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-277710 and 2011-14752).